


Targets

by bornforwar_archivist



Series: Power in Love [13]
Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-31
Updated: 2006-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10219826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bornforwar_archivist/pseuds/bornforwar_archivist
Summary: by AliciaThat interfering priestess still hasn't learnt her lesson...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Delenn, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Born For War](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Born_For_War), which closed in 2015. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in March 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Born For War collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bornforwar).  
> \--  
> Rating: PG 
> 
> Summary: Priestess Ashta's resentment of the young goddess grows... 
> 
> Disclaimer: There's no way in Tartarus that I own them, Baby!

  
Ares brought his fist down onto the table...hard. The small table trembled beneath his strength, but held firm as the other occupants of the room quaked in their leather boots. "Why can't you people do anything right???" the God of War bellowed.   
  
Priestess Ashta set the tray of drinks she was holding down onto the now-still table. She watched in silence as her god sat furiously at the head of the table.   
  
The four warlords got own on their knees and begged their god's mercy. "Lord Ares, it wasn't our fault! There was a - "   
  
The eldest of the men got no further. A dog-sized Hydra ran into the room, followed by a tiny slip of a girl. Xena. The God of War had no patience for Snuggles' little brother at the moment, his inept warlords were enough of a task. Ares growled in warning. "Get that Hydra out of here!"   
  
Ashta concealed her glee at the young goddess' fallen expression. The priestess had been on the receiving end of Ares' temper, having struck Xena when she first came to this Temple of Ares. As the years passed, Ashta watched Xena's movements with silent hatred. All her life, Ashta had wanted to become Ares' companion, but all of that had been forsaken within one day of her arrival at the temple. She wanted her revenge and maybe Ares was too angry at his charge to care if she got it...   
  
Xena's bottom lip trembled at the sight of Ares glaring down at her from his seat at the head of the table. Never had she experienced that look of utter impatience and indifference. He'd always looked at her with love and understanding in his eyes. Without bothering to see if Boopy, her newest pet, had left, Xena ran out of the room and escaped to her bedchamber.   
  
Ashta smiled with appoval and took the empty tray back to the kitchen.   
  
*~*~*   
  
Ares tried to ignore the scene that had passed and attempted to get back to the task at hand, but it wasn't easy. He hadn't meant to take his frustration out on his little Xena, but she and Boopy had interrupted an important meeting at the wrong time. More than anything, he wanted to go and find her to explain what had happened, but he had to deal with the four men who stood before him.   
  
"What are you planning to do about the situation in Antala?" Ares demanded.   
  
The youngest man, Peracles, bowed his head and spoke up. "My Lord, we had problems with - "   
  
Ares broke in. "I don't recall asking where you went wrong! What do you plan on doing about it???"   
  
*~*~*   
  
Ashta watched the little goddess, slumped on her large bed, Boopy at her feet, licking her skin. Xena sniffled as she patted the baby Hydra. "I'll make him sorry, Boopy...I'm gonna - "   
  
Her one-way conversation was interrupted by the Priestess standing in the doorway. Ashta knew what was going through the young goddess' mind as she threw a few things in a small satchel bag. "Don't forget this..." she said, holding a breast dagger by its handle, between the tips of her fingers.   
  
Xena didn't even think to question how the priestess had obtained it, since that particular dagger was supposed to be in Ares' bedchamber and no priest or priestess was allowed access to his private quarters. She stepped closer and went to grab the dagger, when Boopy bit into Xena's leather boot and held her back.   
  
The goddess looked down at her newest friend and frowned. "What's the matter?" She didn't see Ashta come closer and move to stab her. Boopy abruptly let go of Xena's boot and let out a weak flamey breath. The bottom of Ashta's robes caught on fire and the priestess screamed. Xena screamed in reaction and jumped back from the flames. She was too shocked and scared to do anything.   
  
The screams alerted the others and one of the priests ran to get Ares. By the time they all reached Xena's bedchamber, the flames had reached the rope belt that held the priestess' robe closed. Ares immediately put the fire out with a wave of his hand. He picked Xena up and held her close. "What's the matter, munchkin? Why didn't you put it out yourself?"   
  
Xena buried her head in his shoulder. Ares rocked her and stroked her hair gently. She wrapped her arms securely around his neck. He watched as two of his priests helped the priestess to another room where they could treat her burns. As they moved her, his gaze zeroed in on the dagger laying on the floor. "What's that doing in here?" he asked.   
  
He felt Xena's arms tighten around his neck. One of his priestesses picked it up. "Lord Ares, there's blood on the tip," she informed him. As he went to grab it, Boopy did the same thing to him as he'd done to Xena: he bit into Ares' leather boot and tried to pull him back.   
  
"Don't touch that!" came the booming voice.   
  
Everyone turned to the now-visible King of the Gods. Zeus waved his hand and the breast dagger disappeared. Ares frowned. "That was Xena's."   
  
Zeus shook his head. "No, it wasn't. It belonged to Artemis. The dagger was stolen from one of her temples yesterday. The blade had been dipped in Hind's Blood, Ares. That priestess meant to kill Xena..." his voice drifted off as he disappeared.   
  
Ares didn't ask any questions. He transported Xena and himself to where his priests were attending the burnt priestess. He sent a deadly glare her way and waved his hand. Both she and her brother disappeared. He didn't bother to explain what he was doing. It was time he took charge of his temples.   
  
"We're going to Mt. Olympus for a while, Sweet," he whispered to the goddess he continued to hold in his embrace. She whimpered her assent. Ares transported them to his chambers on Olympus and put her to bed, she'd had enough to deal with that day. As an afterthought, he transported Boopy to Olympus as well and told him to watch over Xena. The baby Hydra jumped up onto the bed and planted itself next to Xena, resting its head on her legs and promptly fell asleep.   
  
Ares' mirror appeared before him. He focused on something and the image appeared. He watched without emotion as Ashta and Arcon were stoned to death by a village of his worshippers...   
  


The End


End file.
